


When Jesus broke bread at the Last Supper he did not say EAT ME.

by myhappyface



Category: Misfits
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhappyface/pseuds/myhappyface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan would have done it: guidelines to avoid when interacting with the world at large.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Jesus broke bread at the Last Supper he did not say EAT ME.

Kelly comes in while he's out taking a piss. He's well and truly trashed -- in the office after five doing forms for the new shit they're sending him, and the trips back and forth to the men's have been frequent. Kelly rifles through the drawers because it seems like something Nathan would have done before he fucked off to Vegas. She finds something not really unexpected, given the people who are in and out of this place, but still a bit unusual.

When Shaun comes back in, she's wearing the harness over her jumpsuit. For the first time, something other than annoyance crosses his face.

"What the _fuck_ ," he says, which is a normal response to one of your probationers sitting at your desk, drinking your booze, and wearing a strap-on like this is perfectly sane behavior.

"Don't play it like that," she says. "We both know you wouldn't have took this unless you _wanted_ it, so why don't you _use_ it?"

He's drunk enough that he's not sure if the new probationer's name is _Ruby_ or _Rudy_ , so he gives himself a pass for the way he goes to his knees in front of her.

She takes hold of him by the hair and brings his mouth to the tip of the dildo. He goes down with little urging, wincing through the taste of silicone and the alcohol wipes he'd used to clean it with after he confiscated it from the perverts in the toilet. Whether or not his authority really extended that far to people not under his direct supervision is another matter. He takes it in a little at a time; his mouth is dry enough to front as an alochol rehab clinic, and it's slow going. 

Her long nails scratch down his neck and his entire body shudders. She lets his head up.

"Turn around, yeah," she says, her voice thick and low. 

He gets unsteadily to his feet and starts to turn to the desk, but something clears his thoughts.

"Hey, what's the bloody point if I can't see your tits?"

Kelly smiles and stands and pushes him forward with a hand between his shoulder blades. "Shut the fuck _up_ ," she says, "and turn the fuck _over_."

He does, like the whinging cunt he not so secretly is, and undoes the snaps on his trousers before dropping forward to lean on the desk. The movement shakes the bottle of vodka worryingly, so he takes another drink of it, and then another. Loss prevention.

The first nudge is heavy and dry, and he goes soft all over.

"Where d'ya keep the lube in this place," Kelly says, mostly to herself, pulling away to sort through the drawers again. Nothing in the Confiscated/Lost Items top drawer, but she finds a half-used tube of lubricant and some tissue in the bottom.

"You're disgusting, by the way," she says. "That's really going to bother me later."

"Fuck completely off right this instant," he replies, " _by the way_."

Kelly bites her lip as she slicks up the dildo and pushes into him. The penetration doesn't do much for her itself, although the cut-off whimper he lets out is gratifying, until she's all the way in and the base starts to rub against her through her jumpsuit. She moans a little and undoes the zip on her suit, lets her chest press up against Shaun's back. 

She goes like that for a few thrusts, but as it turns out she's not that into it, and says so.

He tries for a moment to respond, but she hasn't stopped moving and it sounds like he's talking around a mouth full of cotton. 

"Take -- take the bloody thing _off_ then," he manages.

Kelly _hmms_ to herself and does loosen the straps enough to remove the harness from her hips, but she leaves the dildo itself inside him. She gives him a direction, but he stays bent over the desk, panting, so she takes hold of him by the hips and turns him around. She makes a lot of eye contact and speaks slowly, as one does with a stupid child, which he finally processes.

He starts to take the thing out of him to lay down on the floor, but she wraps a surprisingly strong hand around his wrist and says, " _Leave it_." Her nails press into the thin flesh there and leave crescents until the blood rushes back.

Shaun does an awkward roll to the floor - first to his knees, then to his side, then to his back - to keep from jarring himself. Kelly strips the rest of the way out of her jumpsuit and sits astride him, gripping his dick to put it inside her. He smirks. When he reaches for her bra clasp, she sticks a hand under him, grabs the base of the dildo, and _pushes_ until his fingers are scratching helplessly over the lineoleum.

"You touch when _I_ say, you get me?"

He nods, but he's pressing back into her hand and his mouth is open as he struggles for air, so she figures she'll have to remind him a couple of times before he really gets it.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically an excuse to explore my desire for Lauren Socha to top the fuck out of someone. Just. . . filth, really.


End file.
